


in which adrien agreste and his hot emo boyfriend carve pumpkins

by joyivos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, This is a crack fic, banana fucker adrien agreste, i did this for a dare ok., please dont hate me, please dont judge me i write serious fics, pumpkin fucker adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyivos/pseuds/joyivos
Summary: “You’re too sweet,” Adrien commented, bringing his hand up to Luka’s cheek to press a gentle kiss against Luka’s lips, “I’m so lucky to have this experience with you.”“According to you, you’re lucky to have every experience with me.” Luka teased.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	in which adrien agreste and his hot emo boyfriend carve pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treat: Jack 'OH' Lantern Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263967) by [profane_bubble (giggling_bubble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/profane_bubble). 

> i am so so sorry. this was because of a post where i said if this gets 15 rts and 50 likes, i'll write a lukadrien fic where adrien agreste fucks a pumpkin. i have NEVER regretted my actions more.

“You’ve never carved pumpkins for Halloween?” 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Luka’s gaze. As of current, it was Halloween, and Adrien was able to convince his father to let him out for a few hours. Surprisingly enough, his father had been more lenient than normal, especially when Adrien mentioned Luka.

Maybe his father really did have just the slightest bit of heart — after all, ever since he came out and told him that he was dating Luka, he was oddly supportive. Maybe he saw a bit of his old relationship in him and Luka, but who knew? Even to Adrien, his father was still a mystery he probably won’t ever solve.

“Shut up. No… I’ve never carved pumpkins before. I have gone trick-or-treating before, though.”

“That’s okay. I bought two pumpkins, and I’ll teach you, okay?” Luka chuckled, making Adrien’s stomach flip and twist into ways it’d never had before.

“You’re too sweet,” Adrien commented, bringing his hand up to Luka’s cheek to press a gentle kiss against Luka’s lips, “I’m so lucky to have this experience with you.”

“According to you, you’re lucky to have every experience with me.” Luka teased.

Adrien stared into Luka’s eyes lovingly, before looking away and then back down at the pumpkin and the other supplies on the table. “Okay… So, the first step is to…”

The two of them carved their pumpkins in relative silence, scraping all of the insides of the pumpkin into a large bowl, which Juleka was using to bake pumpkin pie later on. Being able to just spend time with Luka made Adrien’s insides melt — The domesticity they shared warmed Adrien’s heart every second of the day. Soft music from what Adrien recognized to be Luka’s playlist he made for them was playing in the background.

“Look at this!” Luka held up the pumpkin, causing Adrien to freeze.

“Luka…” Adrien said, his body growing a bit tense.

“What? Do you not like the carving?”

Adrien watched as Luka raised an eyebrow. He groaned, putting down his tools and covering his face with his hands, not caring on whether or not some of the pumpkin guts got on his face.

“I cannot believe you. It’s. It’s! It’s a pumpkin. With a dick carved on it.” Adrien watched Luka’s lips curve up into a smirk, “... What are you planning now?”

“Hey, babe? I dare you to stick your dick in this dick pumpkin carving. Because you love me a lot.”

Adrien stared at Luka. “Is this because I fuck bananas?”

“Yes. It’s what you deserve.”

Adrien sighed and turned around, taking off his belt and unzipping his pants. He stuck his dick inside the pumpkin before bursting into tears.

The end.


End file.
